Introduction to Ultheles
Intro ultheles.jpg Empress Shae the Just Second of her Name is dead. After a long, peaceful and prosperous reign war now looms on the horizon as the the Empress' son Dhunnaewun Ashenburne means to Raise the Dragon and reclaim lost Aiedonian territory. Although not elected yet, the reception throughout the provinces has been varied. In Aiedon itself, the young lords have already taken to sooting their hair in anticipation and the war machine is mustering in preparation of a Fifth Aiedonian March. Most of all, the Aiedonians fear the possibility of a new Ashen War over succession which previously have been so destructive to the realm and its overseas ambitions. Across the Sunset Sea, the thennish government of Haulthenn is devolving into chaos, as different city states vie for power while others fear the Aiedonians and that their attention will be drawn southward. Meanwhile in the east, the Egrans of Earedh continue their quest for vengeance against the Dragons that wronged them, protected from the chaos of the west by the very land they inhabit, bound to their oath. At the same time, monstrous Dikenvar stirs in the wilderness around patches of Dead Magic, corrupting the land and its god-like entities – the Meredar. Some prophets predict that a new age of Great Shadow is approaching, but these portents all fall on deaf ears. The Whispering Halls under Kullervo Half-Elven have yet to give their verdict, but not even the weakened Weavers are secure in their position, as rivalling schools have been rising throughout Aiedon and Haulthenn. War looms, and if it comes, all will be engulfed in its flames. All-Father protect us from this age of death. Adventure Hook Iedon, the prosperous mercantile Province of the Aiedonian Empire, sits at the Empires southernmost border. Heavily invested in the trade with Haulthenn, Aellkouar and the Thousand Isles of the Sunset Sea, its Ruler Duarth of House Draerclaw grows weary at the potential ascent of Dhunnaewun the Black. As is customary when no clear successor has been elected, he means to throw his lot with Dhunnaewun’s rival of the Flaemmewrynn Bloodline. Drawing ancestry from Ilnedh Truthspeaker, this Carraen Flaemmewrynn has loudly denounced his relative’s warmongering and is winning traction with moderates. In anticipation of the journey to the Aiedonian capitol of Verdcastle, the Iedonian Ruler has started the selection process for his personal guard, as the bloody nature of Aiedonian politics is well known. Counter to what most lords do, the Iedonian Ruler has opted not to merely draft a contingent from the local army but seeks a more varied group poised to handle more complex tasks. Thus, all manner of adventurers, mercenaries and other varied groups gather at the Port Town Ilsgaer to prove their mettle and curry the favor of the Ruler. Many of these groups have already met their demise or been turned away as they fail their tests, and time is running out. Their loss is your opportunity. Starting Level: 3rd Recommended races: Aiedonian, Egran, Maroth, Arrkii, Olthan, Uncivilized human, Half-Dikenvar, Half-Elf. Playable classes: All (Wizards might have additional limitations over levels, as the Whispering Halls have a strong hold on powerful spells, Druids tend to be Egrans or uncivilized clans, Sorcerers tend to be Uncivilized or Half-elves, Clerics are either devoted to the Namers, Nameless or the All-Father) Category:Introduction